


Endless, Like The Stars

by toobusy2write



Series: Glam 100 Drabbles [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Community: glam_100, M/M, Power Dynamics, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Adam moaned as he swam back to consciousness. Fingers combed softly through his hair and Tommy's voice whispered near his ear, hot puffs of air tickling his skin with every word.</i></p><p>Written for PROMPT #003: BEWITCHED BY THE BAYOU at <a href="http://glam-100.livejournal.com/">glam_100</a> over on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless, Like The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/29924.html).  
>  _Word Count :_ 33 x 100 words  
>  _Warning(s) :_ Consensual TPE (total power exchange); There's no safeword in sight. For those of you who have hangups about power exchange fics with no safeword (like I usually do), all I can do is ask you to trust me on this one. It's a non-issue here.  
>  _Author's note 1 :_ So all week long I stared at this prompt, unable to come up with anything because I have this fic I've been writing off and on for a while now that has to do with New Orleans, Adam's song Voodoo, and a spell of sorts, and yeah. Every time I read the prompt, I got stuck thinking about that fic, lol. I even thought about doing a timestamp for it, but honestly, there's no way I could think of to make a timestamp make sense unless you read the story first, which isn't finished and isn't posted anywhere. Anyway, inspiration finally hit near the end of the week. What is it with me and deadlines, anyway? It used to be that they froze me up. Now, smack me with one and the words start flowing, LOL.  
>  _Author's note 2 :_ Last, but definitely not least, huge thanks to vlredreign for the last minute beta and cheerleading!  
> 

"Are you sure about this?" Tommy asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor, frowning at the vanilla colored liquid in his vial and the chocolate colored liquid in Adam's.

"Say the word and we stop," Adam replied.

"That's just it," Tommy said, looking up. "We do this, that's not an option for the rest of the night."

Adam set down his vial and leaned over the three candles flickering on the floor between them, symbolizing earth, wind and fire.

Cupping Tommy's face between his hands, Adam said, "I'm sure. You need to be, too."

Tommy swallowed. "I am. Let's do this."

*

Adam moaned as he swam back to consciousness. Fingers combed softly through his hair and Tommy's voice whispered near his ear, hot puffs of air tickling his skin with every word.

"Adam," Tommy whispered. "Adam, wake up, baby."

Adam blinked his eyes open. He was on a soft bed he didn't remember lying down on. He stared up at the ceiling until Tommy moved away from his ear to lean over him, looking down at him.

"Holy shit. It worked. I can feel your emotions," Tommy said, awed.

Adam tried to speak, but all that came out was another moan.

*

"Right. You can't talk," Tommy said.

It was strange, watching Adam lie perfectly still, not speaking. He was always talking, always animated.

Tommy considered the options. He thought he could feel Adam's emotions, but he needed to make sure. "Blink twice if you're still okay with this."

Adam blinked. Tommy held his breath. Adam blinked again.

Exhaling, Tommy said, "Thank fuck. You scared the shit out of me when you passed out after drinking the potion. I almost called an ambulance."

Smiling apologetically, Tommy added, "Terrance helped me get you to bed. He thinks you had too much to drink."

*

Adam tried to look around, make sure Terrance wasn't still there, but he couldn't move. All he could do was lie still and blink.

For a brief second he started to panic, but then Tommy cupped his cheek and stared into his eyes. "Breathe slowly, baby. It's okay. You're safe."

Adam held Tommy's gaze, knowing he could trust Tommy with his life. With every breath he took, he exhaled some of the anxiety until he was relaxed again.

Tommy smiled softly at him. "It means a lot to me, you know. You trusting me like this. You have no idea."

*

Tommy studied Adam's face: eyebrows, eyes, nose, lips, skin, freckles.

"You're beautiful like this," Tommy whispered, not wanting to break the ethereal quality shrouding the room.

Tracing fingers over Adam's cheeks and jaw, Tommy continued, "You don't see it, but you really, really are. You don't need makeup. Your skin, your freckles… They're so touchable like this."

Worried Adam might take that wrong, even though he felt nothing but warmth and love coming from him, Tommy added, "You're beautiful when you wear makeup, too, but I feel like I can't touch without breaking the illusion when you have it on."

*

Warmth spread through Adam and he wanted nothing more than to pull Tommy into his arms in that instant; tell him how beautiful _he_ was. Tommy hardly ever talked like this, though, and Adam suspected most of the reason he was able to now was because Adam couldn't respond, so Adam didn't get too worked up about it. He'd lay Tommy out later and tell him all the things he loved about him. For now, this was Tommy's time to do and say whatever he wanted without Adam overwhelming him and taking control. That was the whole point, after all.

*

Moving on from his face, Tommy trailed his fingers over Adam's arms and chest, his gaze following. "I can never get over how many freckles you have. I think about just lying here and counting them sometimes. They kinda seem endless, like the stars."

Tommy chuckled. "That would be funny, wouldn't it? If we did all this—found that witch, bought the potions, set this all up—and then all I did was sit here and count your freckles?"

Tommy lifted his gaze to Adam's and said, "You'd probably get bored, though, so maybe I'll wait until you fall asleep."

*

Adam tried to communicate through the emotional link set up by the potion Tommy had drank that it was fine if Tommy wanted that, but he wasn't sure Tommy got the message. Being temporarily mute was frustrating as hell, but they'd both agreed it needed to be part of Adam's spell. They'd tied Adam down once so that Tommy could have free reign without Adam flipping him on his back or pulling on his hair and turning Tommy to molten lava, but it hadn't worked. Adam hadn't been able to shut up and had ended up topping from the bottom.

*

Tommy trailed his fingers over candle-lit skin for another moment before sliding them toward Adam's chest with purpose. He brushed his thumb over a nipple once, twice, before rolling it between finger and thumb until it was a hard little bud. Adam moaned and Tommy watched as his cock swelled and twitched a little. Thank fuck his dick worked. The witch had said it would, but confirmation was always nice.

Without warning Adam, Tommy pinched one of his nipples and Adam grunted. Tommy smirked down at him. "I can feel how much it's killing you not being able to talk."

*

Adam stared up at Tommy and a sharp shock of pain shot through his other nipple. Adam grunted again, his stare turning to more of a glare.

Tommy's smirk widened. "It's weird. Like, I don't feel what your body feels when I pinch, but I feel that you like what I'm doing to you."

Adam growled when Tommy pinched again.

Tommy laughed. "You wanna get revenge for this later. I can feel that, too, but it'll be worth it. _Fuck_. It's amazing, getting to do whatever I want with you. I get why you like the control so much now."

*

Tommy knew he was pushing it, but despite Adam's glare, Tommy also knew that Adam was getting off on being out of control for a change. Tommy thought he might have found a secret kink of Adam's, too, with the nipple pinching. At least, if the spike of _want_ Tommy felt through the link was anything to go by. Wanting to see how far he could take it, Tommy rolled and pinched Adam's nipples until Adam started leaking pre-come, breath quickening.

Leaning over, Tommy bit each swollen, pink-tender bud, basking in the need and desire rolling off Adam in waves.

*

God help him, Adam was getting off on the little shocks of pain jolting through his body with each pinch. He kind of liked the loss of control, too, but that was a revelation for another time. Just then, he was too busy moaning and panting as Tommy played his body like he played the guitar, bringing it to life with slender, talented fingers.

When Tommy bit down on each nipple in turn, Adam grunted loudly, squeezing his eyes shut. He needed to writhe under Tommy's touch, but his body wouldn't cooperate. It was the sweetest torture he'd ever experienced.

*

Only when it sounded like Adam was in danger of hyperventilating did Tommy move on from his nipples. While he waited for Adam's breathing to calm a little, Tommy busied himself licking the freckles along his arms, all the way down to his wrists.

Kneeling up on the bed so he could see Adam's face, Tommy lifted one of Adam's arms, marveling at the dead weight of it. Slowly, he slipped a finger into his mouth and felated it, getting it wet before moving on to the next finger, and then the next hand when he ran out of fingers.

*

Adam moaned, his nostrils flaring as he fought to get enough air in his lungs as Tommy did obscene things with first his fingers, then his toes after licking his way down each leg like he had his arms. Adam had never thought of himself as someone with a toe-sucking kink, but he was seriously going to have to re-examine that theory later when he had a functioning brain cell or two. Just then, though, he was too busy trapped inside his own body while Tommy tried to kill him with pleasure to be able to think about anything else.

*

Tommy set down Adam's leg and tossed his hair out if his face. Staring into Adam's eyes, Tommy marveled at how dark they were, pupils blown so wide there was barely anything left of blue-grey irises.

Fuck, yeah. He could get used to this control thing once in a while. Mostly, he liked Adam in charge, but sometimes he just had an itch he needed to scratch. Before they left New Orleans day after tomorrow, they were totally going back to that witch's place along the bayou and buying more of the potions off her for sometime in the future.

*

Straddling Adam's calves, Tommy ran his hands up over Adam's knees and thighs, not stopping until they were curled around his hips.

"You still okay with this?" Tommy asked casually.

Adam wasn't fooled by the tone. He could see the flicker of nervousness in Tommy's expressive brown eyes. He tried to send all the warmth and want he could through the one-way link, and figured Tommy must have gotten the message by the way his eyes slid shut as he gasped.

After a moment, Tommy opened his eyes again and smiled softly at him. "I'll take that as a yes."

*

Nerves set at ease by Adam's response, Tommy knee-walked up Adam's legs until he was straddling his thighs. He bit his bottom lip. Having the freedom to do whatever he wanted was a little daunting.

Sitting back on Adam's thighs, Tommy rubbed his hands over Adam's torso, mapping out all the dips and curves, paying special attention to his stomach, which wasn't as soft as it had been before tour. Secretly, Tommy kind of preferred the soft, but he didn't tell Adam that, knowing Adam was beyond pleased with how toned dancing and gyrating on stage every night made him.

*

Adam moaned as Tommy ran his hands over him, skin tingling everywhere Tommy touched, until Adam felt like he was gonna slide out of his skin if he didn't get to move soon. The witch had been clear, though. The potion would last at least four hours unless he took the antidote Tommy had insisted she brew along with the empathy and immobility spells.

Unable to take it anymore, Adam sent a wave of need and frustration through the link to try to get Tommy to do more than tease the living fuck out of him. Tommy gasped in response.

*

Shaking off the emotions Adam had thrust at him, Tommy smirked. "Thought you said patience was a virtue."

Adam growled and Tommy laughed. "Fuck you're hot like this, all helpless and at my mercy."

Taking pity on Adam despite his words, Tommy slid his hands down Adam's torso one last time and wrapped one hand around his hip, the other around his dick.

"This what you need, baby?" Tommy teased.

Adam groaned, eyes rolling back in his head. A wave of gratefulness wound its way through Tommy.

"Fuck," Tommy said, his own eyes sliding closed as he jacked Adam off.

*

Adam desperately wanted to cant his hips up into Tommy's hand, but the damn spell stopped him. He loved it and hated it and wondered if that's how Tommy felt when Adam took control. He thought maybe it was, judging by how Tommy always writhed and cursed under Adam's touch, but never made him stop.

Without the spell, though, Adam knew he would've had Tommy on his back with his legs spread wide apart by now. Even though it would've frustrated Tommy to get derailed again, he'd have loved every second of it. That was the fundamental difference between them.

*

Opening his eyes, Tommy looked down at Adam. He didn't need to read Adam's mind or his emotions to know how much Adam wanted to move, to take control. It sent a thrill of excitement twisting through him, knowing that Adam was allowing him this anyway.

Bracing himself on all fours, Tommy wedged a knee between Adam's. It was a harder than he'd expected since Adam's legs were dead weight right then, but Tommy managed.

Kneeling up, he wrapped his hands around the backs of Adam's legs and pulled them apart, cock jumping as Adam's thighs spread to either side.

*

Tommy was gonna fuck him now, Adam was sure. While being topped wasn't Adam's default, or even close to it, Tommy had fucked him before and he'd enjoyed the hell out of it. Tommy was really good at fucking. Adam had the orgasms to prove it.

Instead of reaching for the lube, Tommy sank down onto his stomach between Adam's legs, putting him out of Adam's line of sight since Adam couldn't even tilt his head to look down his body.

"Wanna know something?" Tommy asked from the vicinity of Adam's crotch.

Adam grunted, the only response he could give.

*

Grinning, Tommy said, "I really love sucking your cock."

Tommy proved it by wrapping his lips around Adam's dick, his own leaking pre-come when Adam moaned brokenly. Even though Tommy loved it when Adam fucked his face, he couldn't deny he was getting off on the fact that right then, Adam couldn't do anything but lie there and take it. _Fuck_ that was hot.

Sinking down further and further on Adam's dick with every bob of his head, Tommy briefly considered dragging the blowjob out to torture Adam. Maybe next time. Right then, he had other plans for Adam's dick.

*

Adam whimpered when Tommy pulled off and rose up over him, reaching past Adam for something on the nightstand, presumably lube and a condom. He found he was right when Tommy sat back on his heels between Adam's legs, the items in hand.

Expecting to get fucked, Adam was momentarily confused when Tommy ripped open the package and slid the condom onto Adam instead. His eyes widened when Tommy uncapped the lube and drizzled a generous amount on Adam's dick, and more on his own fingers.

Tommy smirked as he reached behind him. "Thought I was gonna fuck you, huh?"

*

Tommy could read the surprise in Adam's eyes easily enough, even without a wave of it hitting him. He knew Adam had expected to get fucked tonight, but Tommy doubted he would be disappointed. Adam had made it clear from the start that he preferred to do the fucking. Fortunately for both of them, Tommy had quickly discovered he preferred to get fucked. It was yet another way they balanced each other perfectly, and thank fuck Adam couldn't read his thoughts or emotions or he'd have a field day with all the sappy shit swirling around inside Tommy right then.

*

Adam watched as Tommy prepared himself, rearranged Adam's legs, and straddled his hips. Adam moaned in approval as Tommy reached back and lined him up, then sank down on him in one long, smooth motion. It was ecstasy and hell all wrapped up into one tight, hot passage, made more torturous as Tommy set a fast, hard rhythm, fucking himself on Adam's dick like the world was ending.

Adam squeezed his eyes shut, picturing Tommy's strong thighs flexing as he lifted and sank down over and over. Before Adam wanted it, he found himself hurling toward the edge of orgasm.

*

Tommy felt the excitement of impending orgasm wash over Adam. At the same time, he felt desperation rolling off him in waves and guessed it was because Adam was trying to hold off for Tommy's sake.

Wanting to give Adam what he wanted, Tommy stopped fucking himself on Adam and dropped forward, hands braced on the bed on either side of Adam's arms. He suddenly wanted those arms around him desperately.

"Fuck," Tommy said, panting for air. "I can't… I want…" He broke off, frustrated that he couldn't put his thoughts into words, couldn't ask the question he needed to.

*

Adam stared up at him, rocked to his core by the heat and need in Tommy's eyes when he looked down at him. Instantly he knew what Tommy wanted without him having to say it. Adam pushed a swell of want through the link and Tommy gasped, nodding his head.

Tommy reached blindly for the nightstand, then straightened, holding the third vial the witch had given them. The antidote.

Adam waited while Tommy wedged a finger in between his lips, pressing his jaw down. He tipped the vial toward Adam's mouth and blood red liquid drizzled down onto Adam's tongue.

*

Tommy watched the liquid disappear in Adam's mouth, saw his throat working to swallow, and wondered how that was possible when he couldn't seem to even move his lips, but then it didn't matter because Adam surged up and wrapped his arms around Tommy. With a growl of need, Adam shoved them straight over so that Tommy was on his back, legs spread, head near the foot of the bed.

Tommy groaned as Adam thrust into him. "Fuck yeah. Give it to me."

"I should make you wait all night," Adam said, thrusting hard and fast. "Such a fucking tease."

*

Tommy groaned and panted, arms wrapped around Adam's back, nails clawing at him. Adam fucked into him harder and harder, having no intention of actually making Tommy wait. He wasn't going to last long and he wanted Tommy right there with him when he came. This night was supposed to be about Tommy, not him.

"Come on, baby," Adam cajoled in counterpoint to his earlier threat. "Let go. Come for me."

"Fuck," Tommy said. "C-can still feel y-you. Too much. Gimme the vial."

"No," Adam said, getting off on the tortured ecstasy on Tommy's face. "Want you to feel it."

*

Tommy shuddered as wave after wave of need and desire washed through him, both his and Adam's, swirling together and building to an almost unbearable crescendo inside him until he finally broke, crying out as his orgasm tore through him, legs and arms locking around Adam's body.

Adam didn't slow down even a little and before Tommy could begin to separate out where his emotions ended and Adam's began, Adam thrust into him one last time. Euphoria surged through Tommy via the link, sending Tommy into another orgasm. He screamed with the force of it, body jackknifing off the bed.

*

Minutes later, Tommy was still out of it, smiling dopily. Adam lay between his legs, propped up on his elbows, and grinned down at him, love swelling up inside him and spilling over.

"Stop it," Tommy slurred, slapping at his shoulder. "Fuck, can't take anymore. Where's the fucking vial?"

Adam eyed the floor just beyond the bed and winced. "On the floor. It spilled everywhere. I think you're stuck with the emotional overload for the next couple of hours until it wears off."

"Shit," Tommy said, lifting his hand to brush hair out of his face, missing by a mile.

*

Tommy felt like he'd finished off a bottle of Jack all by himself, he was that uncoordinated, his thoughts that scattered. It was like his orgasm had torn loose some door that had been partially holding back Adam's emotions, and now everything was flowing into him full force.

It was both terrifying and amazing. Terrifying, because holy fuck. It just wouldn't _stop_ , and amazing because he felt everything Adam felt for him. Like, he'd thought he knew, but he hadn't really _known_. Not until now. Adam loved him just as much as he loved Adam. And that? Was crazy awesome.


End file.
